Home
by Ley
Summary: Mimato. Sequel to Bad Day as requested by E-chan Hidaka.


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or it's characters.  
  
Author Notes: This is ANOTHER fic dedicated/for Susu. My spelling and grammar skills are not the best so make due with what you have. Someone asked for a sequel to Bad Day ::cough:: E-chan Hidaka ::cough:: so I am *attempting* to write something sappy. Since I'm not good at a totally sappy fic, this will be short and it may seem rushed.  
  
  
Home?  
  
  
Mimi still didn't know where her real home was. She still lived in the same apartment she lived in a year ago; the only difference was Yamato lived there too. When he said that he would like to take her out to dinner, she didn't realize it meant that she couldn't get rid of him. Not that she minded or anything.   
  
The dinner date went as expected with the flowers, the perfect guy and the perfect restaurant. But the date wasn't so perfect after that. The restaurant was a little fancy French number with the rich decorations and expensive food. She had been such a bundle of nerves that she didn't even realize that she had ordered 'Cow Brains' for a meal. Lets just say she stuck to eating the salad. The setting was so beautiful. Sitting underneath the dim lights with candles on the table and the most expensive wine chilling in a bucket. Unfortunately the waiter accidentally spilt the wine on her beautiful white dress. Then if things weren't going bad enough, her and Yamato got in their first fight over going back home. She got so mad at him that she walked out of the restaurant and started walking home. But he chased after her and made it up to her with a romantic walk along the beach underneath the stars.  
  
That fight marked the first one that would be followed by several others.  
  
Yamato was restless to return home. His stubborn streak proved to her that he wasn't just going to drop the topic. He missed his family and he also missed his friends. Yes, she still only considered them 'his' friends, but she had to admit that she also missed them. She had a long talk with Sora and ended up crying on the phone with her. So what was holding her back? It was simple really. It was her pride and her stubbornness.  
  
Now she was sitting in Yamato's car watching the scenery pass. They were going out again tonight and she really wanted it to be a special night. She was tired of all the fights about going back home and she was tired of trying to avoid the subject. She knew she was being such a pill lately and she wanted to make it up to him.  
  
She didn't know where he was taking her and it really didn't matter to her. They were both dressed in a pair of jeans and long sleeved shirts. Her hair was pulled back in a sloppy bun and a few tendrils fell looses, framing her face. It was a cool summer evening and the sky was lit up with stars. She rolled her window down and leaned her head against the doorframe. She closed her eyes thinking of how beautiful the night was.  
  
-  
  
She didn't realize she had fallen asleep until Yamato was shaking her awake. She hid a yawn behind her hand and got out of the car. She shut the door behind her and stretched before it registered where they were.  
  
They were at the beach that Yamato had taken her on their first date. The crescent moon lit up the vast beach as best it could but eerie shadows danced along the dunes and rocks. Down on the beach she could see a bonfire was lit and the flames licked the sky. She had never seen the ocean look that blue or so inviting before. She felt Yamato grasp her hand and start pulling her to the beach below.  
  
She followed him down to the beach and gasped at the sight before her. There was a huge blanket laid out with a picnic basket resting on top. There were two unlit candles in the middle of the blanket and a stack of dishes in between them. They hadn't done something this romantic since their first date!  
  
Yamato released her hand and finished setting up. He wanted this night to be special for Mimi because he had several things he wanted to ask. He set out the food onto plates and lit the candles. He motioned for her to join him.  
  
Neither of them spoke while they ate. After Yamato had cleaned up the empty plates and put the rest of the food away, he snuffed out the candles. He reached down to help Mimi up and he grabbed the blanket off of the sand. He took her hand again and led her to the bonfire. Once he had set the blanket out and she was settled he walked back to the picnic basket and took it back to the car.  
  
Mimi starred off into the flames. She didn't know whether to kiss Yamato or be suspicious. He wasn't exactly the most romantic guy so he must've been up to something. Her mind began drifting as she began to think about the last time they fought. It was over a month ago and it was about returning home. She still didn't know where her home was though, but she knew where she wanted it to be.  
  
She was stirred out of her thoughts as a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist possessively. She leaned back in the strong arms and let out a content sigh. Yamato dug his head into the crook of her neck and breathed in her lily scented shampoo. He softly kissed her neck as she ran a hand up and down his arm.  
  
She shifted around in his arms and gave him a short sweet kiss. She pulled out of his grasp and smiled at him. "Thank you. This is so beautiful." She stretched out on the blanket and looked up into the sky.  
  
Yamato followed suit and lay so his head was next to hers but their bodies were going in the opposite directions. He glanced over to the girl he had fallen in love with. He reached his hand out and traced the outline of her face.  
  
Mimi opened her eyes to find intense ice blue eyes staring at her. She watched as Yamato pulled himself into a sitting position and look into the flames of the fire. She heard him clear his throat. He placed a hand on hers before he looked back at her.  
  
"Mimi?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You know I love you?"  
  
Mimi raised an eyebrow at him and flipped over onto her stomach. "Yes, and you know I love you too."  
  
Yamato reached for her hand again and began rubbing his thumb against it. "Will you marry me?" he asked quietly.  
  
Mimi sat there shocked. Had she heard him correctly? Was he asking her to marry him? As the reality of the situation sunk in, tears began to fall. She threw herself at him, knocking him onto his back and sobbed into his shirt.  
  
Now it was his turned to be shocked. Whatever he was expecting, this was definitely not it. He rubbed her back and looked down at her expectantly. "Well?"  
  
Mimi laughed into his shirt and managed to croak out an enthusiastic "Yes!"  
  
He took the ring that he had been carrying in his pocket for the last week out of his pocket and slid it onto her finger. He cupped her face in his large hands and kissed away her tears. He was content with her in his arms but he dreaded the next topic that needed to be addressed.  
  
He cleared his throat again and took a deep breath before continuing. "I've been asked to transfer," he muttered.  
  
Mimi slid out of his warm embrace and starred at him. "Where?" she asked eventhough she already had an idea of where he was being transferred. She began to miss the warmth of his embrace.  
  
"Back home." He braced himself for the upcoming fight. "They want me to go as soon as possible." He closed his eyes just waiting for her to throw the ring back at him.   
  
What was she to say? Was she just supposed to pack up and leave her job behind? Sure she hated her job but that wasn't the issue. They had already been over this a million times. Sure he had a better paying job than she did, he had everything back with his family and friends but what did she have to go back to?   
  
She kicked herself for beginning to think like this. She shouldn't be thinking so selfishly. He missed everyone and he had been nice enough to stay with her the past year. Maybe it was time for her to get off her high horse and admit defeat.  
  
Maybe it was the fact that he had just proposed to her that made her soften up a little or maybe it was the fact that she truly also wanted to see her friends again. She didn't bother to think about it any more before she gave her answer to him in a passionate kiss. At times like this, there was nothing to say. Actions speak louder than words.  
  
-  
  
Yamato glanced over at the sleeping girl next to him. It had been a week ago today that she had agreed to marry him and a week ago today that she had finally given into his requests to go home again. As he drove down the old familiar streets, a smile graced his lips.   
  
They had already sold her apartment and he had found a nice cozy little house in walking distance to his friend's and family's own houses. The house had been vacated for over a month now and he had been delaying the selling of the house as long as he could until he could get Mimi to come back with him. Another bonus was no one knew that they were coming.  
  
He turned down another street and passed familiar looking houses. He saw a group of people playing basketball on a driveway and had to smile to himself as a boy with messy brown hair stared at the passing car. He glanced back in his review mirror just in time to see the boy get smacked in the head with a basketball.  
  
He chuckled softly, careful not to awaken his sleeping passenger. Mimi didn't know what the house looked like or where it was exactly. He wanted it to be a surprise and he knew what her reaction would be.  
  
He turned again and began driving up a long driveway. He parked the car three-fourths of the way up the driveway so Mimi could get a good look at the place and the neighborhood. He climbed out of the car and walked over to the other side.  
  
Mimi stirred awake when she felt someone gently kiss her. She opened her carmel colored eyes and found ice blue eyes starring back at her. Now that was a good way to wake up.  
  
She stretched in her seat before she carefully climbed out to stand next to Yamato. She looked up in awe to the two-story house that lay in front of her. It was a gray colored house with forest green shutters. There was a two-car garage and a basketball hoop. She had to give Yamato credit when she saw that there were already well manicured flowerbeds that were in full bloom.  
  
She laid her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his slender waist. She smiled when she felt him place a kiss on her forehead.   
  
She heard someone shout her name and saw several bodies running their way. She gave Yamato a quick kiss and laid her head back on his shoulder. She closed her eyes as one thought ran through her head. "I'm finally home."  
  
-  
  
A/N: I told you it would be short. I'm not good at this fluffy stuff as you can see. I'm not that great with punctuation or spelling so I'm sorry if there are little mistakes that I didn't catch. Thanks E-chan for the lines of 'inspiration'.   



End file.
